Your Kidding Right?
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A funny short series of drabbles that revolve around how sixteen year old Kana's life gets thrown into turmoil when her parents leave her home alone while their on their anniversary and she discovers a box of oddly colored "kittens." *possible pairings later on* Rated T, Enjoy!
1. And so it begins!

**Hey everyone! As mentioned this is like a drabble series, so if your wondering why chapters are so short that's why! (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's) Also Kana is NOT Kaname! and more about her will be revealed as the story goes on, so don't worry your questions about her life will be answered if you were wondering:) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~ And So It Begins ~**

"You are so lucky!" Mayu yelled over the phone to Kana.

"I can't believe your parents let you stay home alone in that big house while they are away on their anniversary!" Mayu said over the phone still screaming at Kana

"Yeah, Its been pretty exciting though a bit creepy." Kana said to Mayu trying to hide the fact that she was really nervous staying in her families big house all by herself for the first time.

"Hey I know! Let's have a sleepover tonight!" Mayu yelled over the phone, making Kana laugh and feel thankful that she had Mayu as her best friend.

"Yeah sounds fun! Be over here at 7 ok?" Kana said feeling relieved that she was not going to have to spend another night alone in the big house, sleeping with the TV on.

"Yeah my mom says its cool, see you then!" Mayu said excitedly as they then hung up the phone.

_Stop worrying! Everything is going to be fine! _Kana thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the round mirror on the living room wall. As she ran her hands through her messy-ish looking brown hair that was tangled from all of the lying around that she had been doing all day on the sofa. Making even her tan skin look a bit drained of color and tired looking, causing Kana to lightly slap her cheeks with a sigh.

Kana was then pulled out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard a loud knock on her door, making her almost jump out of her skin.

_I wonder who is at the door? Should I even open it? _Kana thought to herself starting to feel a bit nervous. Since she knew it was too early to be her parents and she had just hung up the phone with Mayu so it couldn't be her either.

Though after waiting for what it seemed frozen,debating on rather she should open the door or not Kana finally decided against her better judgment and opened the door. Kana then felt her mouth almost drop as she looked down and found a rather large cardboard box along with six oddly colored kittens staring up at her.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first one! Please make sure and review and tell me what you think!** **:D Also if there's anything you would like to see in the story as well feel free to ask! Compliments and criticism are welcomed:)  
**


	2. Six New Problems

**Hello! as always would like to thank everyone who is reading this:) And that this is a drabble series so not all chapters will be this long. Also if you have any questions about the story feel free to PM me:) (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's) Enjoy! **

* * *

**~ Six New Problems ~ **

"Kittens?" Kana said curiously as she stared down at the six pairs of eyes looking up at her.

"I can't believe how cruel people are these days just dumping animals, well I guess you guys are coming with me." Kana said smiling down at the kittens as she reached down and picked up the surprisingly heavy box of kittens. Shutting the front door behind her.

Kana then sat down the heavy box of oddly colored kittens down in the middle of the living room with a sigh.

_Mom is going to kill me! I mean one wouldn't be all bad but six!? _Kana thought to herself as she looked down at the kittens who were desperately trying to claw there way out of the cardboard box.

"Well even if mom doesn't let me keep them, I might as well give you names." Kana said cheerfully as she then reached into the cardboard box and pulled out a rather large orange kitten who was clawing at another one of the kittens as Kana pulled it towards her.

"Wow what pretty burnt orange eyes you have!" Kana said as she could of swore she heard the kitten grunt at her compliment. The kitten then gave a yowl in surprise as Kana flipped it over to check what sex it was.

"Whoa you are for sure a male! I think I'll call you Flame." Kana said as the kitten almost seemed to glare at her as she set it gently on the ground.

"Now who's next?" Kana spoke out loud as all of the kittens scattered in the box, after witnessing what had happened with Flame.

Kana then reached her hand in the box and smiled down and sighed as she pulled up a cream almost yellow-ish color kitten that had electric blue eyes and purred as she held it in her hands. The kitten surprisingly didn't even seem to care as she checked its underside. And as she suspected, it was another male. After a couple moments he then strangely started moving towards Kana's wrist making her laugh before the kitten then bite deeply into her wrist drawing blood, causing Kana to throw the kitten off her in surprise.

"Well that wasn't too pleasant, I think I'll call you Nibbles " Kana said out loud holding her wrist as she looked over the see Flame swatting at Nibbles.

Kana then reached back into the box, though a bit hesitant as she then pulled out a mahogany colored nonchalant acting kitten who sat in her lap boredly not seeming to care as she turned it over to see that it was yet again a male. Kana then petted him softly on the head as it turned its head to look up at her with stunning blue-ish gray eyes.

"Wow your pretty calm for a kitten, I think I'll name you Charlie." Kana said cursing herself that she couldn't really think of any really good names for cats as she set Charlie down on the floor next to the other two.

Kana then reached and picked up a beautiful brown kitten with maroon eyes who as she sat it on her lap actually licked the wound that Nibbles had made causing the pain to stop. As it then looked up with her, with an a emotion that Kana couldn't quite place. Kana then pet the kitten gently as she then picked up the kitten and apologized as she looked under to see what sex it was. Once again it was a male as she then gently placed the kitten on the floor, noticing how Nibbles quickly ran up to him, only to have him walk past him like he wasn't there making Kana laugh.

"I think I'll call you Sebastian." Kana said as she then pulled out a silver kitten with Lilac eyes that wrestled with her hand fiercely though strangely not with it's claws. Causing Kana to laugh as she looked at the kitten with a smile causing it to stop and stare back. Kana then once again tried flipping it over so she could see if it was male or female but it fought with her the whole time seeming to paw at her the more she laughed. After a couple minutes of laughing she then discovered that it too was male as she gently set him to the ground, noticing how it moved far away from the other kittens.

"Humm, I think I'll name you Prance." Kana said as Prance then looked at her his Lilac eyes that seemed to be piercing through her, before he looked away.

"Oh looks like your the last one" Kana said as she pulled out another cream colored with a yellow tint though this time with bright green eyes that purred as she petted it gently in her lap. Though after Kana's experience with Nibbles she was careful to keep a eye on it, though unlike Nibbles it just continued to purr and lay on her lap in a friendly manner. Though like all the other kittens it too was a male, making Kana actually feel realeved that she didn't have to worry about the kittens having more kittens.

"You truly are sweet, I'll name you Charmer." Kana said as she smiled and sat the kitten gently next to the group of kittens. (minus Prance.)

"Now guys stay right _here._" Kana said to all of the kittens before laughing as she left the living room to go look for the old cat supplies she had in the garage.

_Ha! Look at me talking to kittens as if they were people! _Kana said laughing to herself.

Though little did she know how wrong she was.

* * *

**Thats all for this! Hope you liked it! and please remember to review and tell me what you think:D Oh and in case if you didn't quite figure it out who's who, the names are below!  
**

**Charmer= Ichijo  
**

**Flame= Akatsuki  
**

**Prance= Zero  
**

**Sebastian= Kaname  
**

**Charlie= Senri  
**

**Nibbles= Aidou  
**


	3. Where Are We?

**Hey! Thanks for everybody who has or is reading this! and as you might of guessed this chapter is mostly from the boys point of view so if your confused about which characters are in here please look at the bottom of the last drabble! It will explain which "kitten" is which so you don't have to read me constantly using their cat names and real names. **

** Anyways Enjoy:)**

* * *

**~ Where Are We? ~**

"Kaname-sama! Kaname sama!" Nibbles said or rather Aidou as he ran up to the brown kitten with maroon eyes who was now called "Sebastian" according to Kana that is.

"Aidou calm your self. The girl is no harm to us, she's just a human." Kaname said to Aidou who was still very much so freaking out.

"I don't see how you all can be soo calm about this! We are KITTENS! KITTENS!" Aidou said as he pawed at the cream yellowish fur that now covered his body before Akatsuki walked over and causally hit him to signal that he shut-up.

"What I'm interested in is how exactly we get our normal bodies back." Senri said walking over to them with a sigh causing Ichijo to shake his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I would like to get out of this strange body." Akatsuki said as he glanced back at his new tail with a grunt, watching in wonder as his twitched back and forth.

"First we should gather information about the girl maybe then we will figure out how to change back!" Ichijo said hopefully causing the others to nod their heads in silent agreement, before Aidou then scrunched up his nose.

"What I would like to know is why Kiryu is here too." Aidou said obviously annoyed as he looked up at the Silver kitten who's lilac eyes were glaring down from where he sat on the counter. Observing all of the Night Class Vampires.

"You and me both. Believe me last thing I wanted was to be stuck with _you _guys." Zero said in a almost hiss causing Aidou to light up in anger.

"I see that you still lack common decency." Kaname said stepping in front of Aidou. As Kaname and Zero glared at each other for a long time in silence.

Before they both were then snapped out of their glares. When Kana suddenly walked back into the room and wrapped her arms around Zero's body and sat him on the dining room table.

"Prance please don't start sitting on the counters, if mom could see that she would freak!" Zero heard Kana say to him. Causing him to grimace at the new name she insisted on calling him. As Zero felt the strong urge to to silence the other now laughing vampires-for good.

"What? Come on don't give me that look you grumpy kitten." Kana said as she walked over and before Zero could escape started petting him between his ears. Which no matter how hard he fought it, caused him to purr loudly even though he was thoroughly pissed off at the moment.

_Damn I hate being a cat! _Zero thought to himself as he glanced up at Kana who was still petting him. His thoughts filling with curiosity.

"I wonder what she's cleaning for?" Akatsuki said out loud. As all of them watching Kana curiously, as she ran back and forth throughout the house cleaning almost anything and everything.

"Maybe she just one of those odd humans who can't stop cleaning." Senri replied to Akatsuki as he looked over Kana with a bored expression.

"Or maybe she's hosting a party with a lot of pretty girls tonight!" Aidou interrupted. Causing Akatsuki to shake his head at his cousin.

_Even as an animal hes still acts like normal. _Akatsuki thought as he did his best to ignore his cousin's woman chasing attitude.

Though Kaname just sat their quietly staring at Kana.

_I can't seem to place it but something is strange about this girl. _Kaname thought to himself. When suddenly all of the kittens jumped in surprise when they heard a very loud door bell go off...

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and until the next drabble! Though please make sure to review and tell me what you think:D **


	4. Sleepover

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank my wonderful guest reviewers and BlackenFlames for your wonderful Reviews which inspire me to keep writing this! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~ Sleepover ~  
**

"Oh its eight already?" Kana said to herself as she looked over at the clock on the living room wall and smiled as she let her best friend in. Though making her sigh when she realized that Mayu had also brought her little sister Suna with her, who just happened to be crazy about cats.

"Hey thanks for inviting me, this is going to be so much fun! Due to all the burdens of High School we haven't been able to have a sleepover in a long time!" Mayu said as she and Kana hugged each other tightly. Making Kana remember the days when they would have sleepovers like once a week when there were in elementary school.

Though it wasn't long before Mayu then quickly spied the six oddly colored kittens starring from the sofa.

"Aw! Lucky you have kittens! " Suna said as said ran up to the kittens with a smile as she quickly grabbed a hold Flame before the orange kitten could get away.

"Well actually...Someone just left them here on the doorstep this morning." Kana said as she too then without even thinking reached and picked up Sebastian who surprisingly let her hold him without protest. Which made Kana notice how Nibbles for some reason started hissing at her.

"Thats so sad, people are so cruel! and these kittens are super cute too." Mayu said as she walked up to also get a look at the kittens.

"Yeah these guys are pretty cute" Kana said as she looked down at Sebastian and smiled at the kitten as she rubbed under the kitten's chin, which made him purr loudly.

"They are soo cute I don't know which one I want to sleep with!" Suna said as she sat Flame on the ground next to the other kittens, Causing Kana and Mayu to look at each with a sigh.

**...**

"They want to sleep with us!?" Aidou said to Akatsuki in utter confusion.

"I guess so, though I have no idea why." Akatsuki said as he and Aidou both looked up into in Mayu's excited eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with that little girl." Senri said as from the sofa as he shook a bit at the thought of being squished in a sleeping bag with the preschool girl.

"Well at of all fairness she did grab you first Akatsuki!" Ichijo said coming from out of no where as he sat next to the now frowning Akatsuki.

"Or even better we can let Kiryu sleep with the little girl!" Aidou said with a grin causing Zero to then glare over at him in full force and he was about to say something back to Aidou before he suddenly felt himself being swooped off the ground and into the arms of the eight year old girl.

"Kana! Kana! I like this one! I wanna sleep with this one!" Suna said as she swung Zero back and forth causing him to call out yowls of protest.

As Aidou then started to laugh out loud, which made Zero even more angry.

** ... **

"I'm sorry Suna but you can't sleep with any of them yet I don't think their litter box trained" Kana said as she set Sebastian down on the sofa and carefully took Prance away from the eight year old and sat him next to Sebastian.

"Suna its time that you go back to Mom now I called her and she's waiting in the car outside." Mayu said as she then escorted Suna out of the house making both Mayu and Kana then sigh in relief as it was now just the two of them.

Kana and Mayu talked and laughed for hours and hours before the two of them finally got decided that it was time to actually go to sleep and headed to Kana's bedroom.

And it wasn't long before Kana found herself nearly asleep minus the loud snoring that came from Mayu who was sleeping in her own sleeping bag next to her bed when Kana felt something jump onto her bed nearly causing her to jump out of her skin in surprise.

_Uh..what in the world? _Kana thought as she ran her hand through her hair with a sigh as she her eyes then focused in on the kitten that causally walked over her until he was right next to the head of her pillow, his maroon eyes glowing.

"Too good to sleep somewhere on the floor like the others?" Kana said as she looked at the kitten with a grin, as she watched Sebastian spread out on her bed as if it was his own forcing her to make room for him.

"Huh, I guess this is alright. Though just for tonight." Kana said as she then leaned over and kissed the kitten on its head and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Not even realizing what she had just done...

* * *

**Well thats the end of this one! I hope you enjoyed it:) and remember please make sure REVIEW and tell me what you think! Next drabble: Kana wakes up and finds something very surprising! **


	5. Morning Surprise

**Once again before we start I'd love to thank blackenflames who again left a wonderful review and everyone else who is reading this story! (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Morning Surprise ~ **

Kana was sleeping quite soundly in her twin bed when all of a sudden she noticed something heavy was resting on her back and as well as that she for some reason was sleeping at almost the very edge of her bed making her groan.

_How much space does a kitten need! _Kana said as she roughly rolled herself back into the middle of the bed, though instead of being in the middle of the bed she realized that she had rolled herself into somebody's arms making her freeze in shock.

"Very funny Mayu! You almost had me for a second" Kana said as she then turned over to face "Mayu" only to have her mouth drop when instead of Mayu she found a very handsome male with brown hair that tousled slightly and was wearing no shirt that was who's arms were now securely wrapped around her.

_What-what what the heck is going on!? How in the world did he get in my bed! or even better my house! _Kana said as her mind started racing as she slowly and gently twisted out of the handsome man's grasp and carefully got out of her bed. Her cheeks red from embarrassment as she looked over at the shirtless stranger who was still sleeping peacefully in her bed as she then opened her bedroom door and started sprinting down the stairs.

Kana's mind and heart was racing as she desperately tried to figure out just what was going on when all of a sudden she heard a loud yowl which made her stop on the stairs and look down. Making her feel horrible as she realized that she had just stepped on Prance's tail who she guessed must had been sleeping on the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Prance, I wasn't looking where I was going and there is this weird but handsome man in my bed and I'm just flipping out right now." Kana said as she noticed that Prance was now smelling her and hissing at her clothes almost as if he thought she smelled bad.

"Do you think I smell bad?" Kana said as she looked into the kittens lilac eyes as she sniffed her own arm, which smelled of her french vanilla lotion. Before she then realized that she had to do something about that stranger in her room.

"Sorry Prance I've got to run!" Kana said as she kissed the kitten apologetically on where she had stepped on it. When suddenly the kitten started to glow brightly in her hands and then got so heavy it caused her and "Prance" to fall down the rest of the stairs with a loud thump.

"Ow my head" Kana said as she then opened her eyes and felt her mouth drop for the second time as she saw another very handsome man with silver hair and lilac eyes who looked to be eighteen years old starring down at her as he then rubbed his own forehead.

"You should really try and not be so clumsy" The handsome boy said as he rolled off from Kana as she then too jumped to her feet and pointed dead at him.

"WHO in the world are you!" Kana said trying to keep the panic out of her voice, though she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"My name is Zero, and don't point at me like." Zero said quite coldly as she then walked started walking away from Kana, before Kana then quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"How did you get into my house?" Kana said to Zero her mind racing and feeling with soo many different things.

"We were actually the cats. That is until you were kind enough to change us back, we will not harm you." Kana heard a smooth voice say as she looked up to see the same handsome man that was sleeping in her bed walking down the stairs towards herself and Zero.

His brown hair was now in order and his maroon eyes filled with an emotion Kana couldn't seem to place, though she did notice how Zero was now tightly clenching his fists.

"Kuran." Zero said out loud as Kana noticed how he seemed to look at the handsome man with disgust.

* * *

**Well that's that! I hope that you enjoyed reading! And as you can see things are starting to get awful confusing for poor clueless Kana! Anyways please do make sure to REVIEW! and tell me what you think so far! :D **


	6. Please Explain Yourself

**Hey again! I would just like to start by saying that I really do enjoy writing this drabble/story and I'm really thankful that people are reading it and reviewing,favoriting, and following it means a lot:) Speacial thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter: BlackenFlames and chahana-miyuki you guys are amazing! (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Explain Yourself ~ **

"That's everything?" Kana said as she stared at Kaname her eyes wide after he for the second time finished explaining just how they got into her house and about the whole 'We were kittens now people thing.' Though one thing Kaname didn't tell her which Zero and all of the other Vampires picked up was that he didn't tell her one of the biggest things of all. That none of them were human, because like we all know they are indeed vampires.

"Yes, so if you wouldn't mind could you please turn the others back I'd be very thankful." Kaname said to Kana his maroon eyes seemed to burn into her, as if they were drawing her in almost to the point where she couldn't look away.

"Yeah, I guess it would be wrong to leave the rest of your friends kittens!" Kana laughed lightly as she then stared at Nibbles, Charlie, Flame, and Charmer with a smile as she bent down and kissed them all swiftly at the top of their heads causing them to all return to their "Human" selfs. And of course Kana couldn't help but notice just how handsome all of them were as they were all now looking at her. Before one of the blonde boys with icy blues walked up to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"And so we meet again, maybe this time I'll be able to get a-" Aidou then cut off his sentence abruptly when he realized that Kaname was looking at him with such intensity, Aidou broke out into a cold sweat.

"I mean I meant to say that my name is Aidou Hanabusa." Aidou said to Kana as he then quickly backed away and gave an apologetic look towards Kaname.

Next the tall also very handsome male walked up to Kana next as he bowed politely as he then looked up at Kana, his amber eyes seemed to glow.

"Please excuse my cousin for his poor manners, my name is Akatsuki Kain." Akatsuki said as he then nudged the other handsome boy with mahogany hair to introduce himself.

"Oh well ok, my name is Senri Shiki and if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep on the couch over there." Senri said his blue-ish gray eyes looking over Kana lazily making her laugh a little at his laid back attitude.

"Hello Kana thanks so much for letting us stay here! I'm Ichijo Takuma its a pleasure." The blonde boy said happily his green eyes filled with a aura that made Kana couldn't help but smile.

"And I already know that your name is Zero and your Kaname right?" Kana said looking at the silver haired handsome boy with outragously gorgeous lilac eyes then at the also extremely handsome man with maroon eyes that seemed to draw her in. The two of them both then nodded their heads.

_I'm so glad that my parents are gone for two weeks or I'd be so dead with all of these guys in my house! _Kana thought when something then popped into her head.

"So whats to eat?" Kana heard Senri ask from the other side of the couch, which caused all of them to stare at Kana.

"Uh..um what did you wan-" Before Kana could finish she felt a wave of shock run through her as she heard Miyu yell down from the stairs.

"Hey Kana! You better have not started eating without me!"

"Oh crap! You guys got to get outta here! She can't see you!" Kana half- whispered to all of them as she started shoving a very reluctant Zero to move of the stairs.

"Why not? I love meeting cute girls!" Aidou said as he started heading up the stairs causing Kana to quickly block his path.

"No way! She'd flip out- Oh man!" Kana said as she remembered that out of any of them Kaname was the closest to the stairs and _still _shirtless as Kana quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed Kaname's hand, her cheeks turning red as she pulled him down the stairs.

"Kana! I bet you are eating! Well I'm coming down anyway so just make sure you save some!" Mayu yelled as Kana heard her door slam.

"You all need to hide _NOW!" _Kana said all she quickly dragged a protesting Senri off the couch and pointed to him in the others feeling relived as they seemed to understand as they all started looking for places to hide.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope your enjoying the drabble/story :)**

** Next drabble: You get to see how and if Kana can keep Mayu from finding out about all of our hot VK boys;) **

***And as always please be sure and REVIEW! favorite, and follow or better yet all three! (Its what keeps me and most writers motivated to keep writing!)  
**


	7. Hide and Don't Seek

**Hey guys! As always I would love thanks those who reviewed last chapter: Blackenflames and thecoldforest as well as those of you who favorited and or followed! You guys are amazing:) (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Hide and _Don't_ Seek ~ **

_Uh, ok Kana focus! Just don't look suspicious and she won't find out, easy. _Kana thought to herself as she took a deep breath and smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find Mayu already sitting down on one of the stools by the counter waiting for...well food of course.

"Whoa you got up early this morning! Did you not sleep well or something?" Mayu questioned Kana curiously.

"No..I slept alright." Kana said as she couldn't help but blush as she realized that she had been probably tossing and turning all night and lounging over Kaname as if he was a body pillow or something.

"Oh well if you say so..So what's for breakfast?" Mayu said excitedly making Kana sigh in relief that Mayu didn't question her any further about how her night had been.

"Humm, well let me go look in the pantry." Kana said as the walked over into the kitchen and opened the pantry and jumped in surprise as someone pulled her inside.

Kana then quickly reached up and pulled on the light, to see Kaname starring at her with an odd expression.

"Kaname what are you doing!? Why would you out of all places hide _here? _Kana whispered as she noticed Kaname not really listening to her as his eyes looked over the many packaged foods.

"You said hide. You didn't say they were places that we couldn't hide." Kaname said calmly as he then grabbed a box of PopTarts and looked at it with an odd expression, acting as if he'd never seen them before. (Little did Kana know, that he really hadn't)

Kana then for some reason found herself holding back laughs as she looked over at Kaname and smiled.

_ His maroon eyes are indescribably beautiful and the way he is smiling at me..Oh crap! I'm starring! _Kana said looking down in embarrassment her cheeks blushing. When suddenly she felt Kaname run his hand across her cheek gently causing her to look up at him with wide eyes.

"Kana, It's cute how embarrassed you get over the littlest things." Kaname said to Kana as he (on purpose of course) got unbelievably close to Kana's face causing Kana to blush even more.

"Hey Kana? Do you need help finding something? Let me help you." Kana heard Mayu say out loud.

"No! It's ok, turns out we don't have any pancake mix!" Kana yelled back as she then turned back around to look at Kaname who was just standing there looking at her.

"_Kaname please stay here!" _Kana whispered to Kaname trying not to blush again as she realized that he was _still _shirtless, due to the fact that she had rushed everybody so much she couldn't even find him a shirt to wear.

Kana then quickly left the pantry with a sigh as she walked back over to Mayu and all most collapsed to the ground in horror as she saw Akatsuki and Aidou hiding under the dinning room table.

_Holy crap! These guys really suck at hiding! all it takes is Mayu to look under the table and I'm totally doomed! _Kana thought in horror as she saw Aidou give her a wink from under the table and Akatsuki just shake his head.

"Kana, Kana? Are you sure your OK you've been spaced out all morning" Mayu said as Kana could only look in horror as Mayu then took a seat at the dinning room table right across from the supposedly hiding Aidou and Akatsuki.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm all good nothing wrong.." Kana said when all of a sudden Kana and Mayu jumped when they heard what sounded like Kana's mothers favorite vase in the living room shatter.

"What in the world is going on!" Mayu said looking utterly confused and a bit freaked out.

_Think fast, think fast Kana! _Kana thought to herself when suddenly she came up with an idea or better yet a totally stupid lie.

"I didn't want to scare you...but all last night I kept hearing strange noises and now a bunch of weird things keep happening." Kana lied dramatically looking at Mayu in shock as her friend was actually believing every word she was saying.

"Really!?" Mayu said her expression worried as she looked around the house, as Aidou then crawled over closer to Mayu's bare legs as he blew cold air over her legs, resisiting the urge to laugh when she yelped loudly and quickly got up from the chair and ran towards Kana.

"I-I just felt a cold wind on my legs! J-Just like the movies!" Mayu said now totally freaking out, as Kana glared down at the now laughing Aidou.

_He didn't have to go that far, just when I had things under control... _Kana thought as she slapped her face and sighed before putting back on her dramatic face.

"Mayu you should probably go home and I'll call me parents and stuff to see if they can come home." Kana said dramatically as Mayu then quickly hugged her tightly.

"Kana make sure and call me everyday! To let me know if your alright! If you need anything call me." Mayu said as she and Kana ran up the stairs to quickly get Mayu's stuff almost making Kana feel bad about lying.

**15 minutes later... **

"That was hilarious! Akatsuki Did you see that girl's face! Aidou said as he let loose his laughter making Kana sigh.

_Now what am I going to do. _Kana thought to herself as she then left the kitchen and went to go find the rest of the boys to tell them that they could stop hiding.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I never expected this story to become so popular so fast and that so many people would like it! So I can't thank you guys enough And please do remember to REVIEW, favorite, and follow! :D  
**


	8. There is a Reason to Knock First

**Hey again! as also just want to thank Blackenflames for reviewing last chapter and everyone who has Favorited and followed this story, you guys are great! (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's Kana and Mayu) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ There is a Reason to Knock First ~ **

_I can't believe it took 30 minutes to find just six people! _Kana thought to herself as she walked up the stairs back to her bedroom tiredly. Kaname and well the whole "kittens are hot guys" had put her in such a shock that it was mid-afternoon and she was still in her pajamas.

_They all should be fine at least for a couple minutes by themselves so I can at least change into some clothes. _Kana thought to herself as she then started searching her room for some clothes to wear.

**Meanwhile downstairs...**

"Well that was a bit odd." Ichijo said as he ran his hand through his soft blonde hair with a sigh.

"I thought it was pretty funny!" Aidou said as he then started laughing again as he thought of Kana's friend's reaction.

"Aidou we may not be at Cross Academy at the moment but the rules still stand. Do I need to remind you of them?" Kaname threatened giving Aidou a look that could kill, which instantly silenced him.

"Kuran why did you not tell the girl what we truly are, monsters." Zero said glaring at all of the Night Class vampires before saving his last most vicious glare for Kaname himself.

"It would of been disastrous if Dorm president Kuran had told the girl. She would have naturally been fearful and things would have gotten out of hand quickly." Akatsuki said to Zero, his tone calm but his face serious. And as much as Zero hated to admit it, Kaname truly did do the right thing by not telling Kana the truth.

"Yes as you can see for the reasons Akatsuki just stated that is why I did not and surely even you could understand why." Kaname said sharply causing Zero to clench his fists in anger.

"Hey has anyone seen Senri around? I could of swore he was right here a couple seconds ago." Ichijo said as he turned back and forth, causing the tension to break

**Back upstairs... **

*toilet flush*

_Whew, for a second I thought I was not going to make it. _Senri thought to himself as he then walked out of the upstairs bedroom feeling quite relieved when he then stopped to look around, he was freakin' lost.

_Aw man which way did I come here from? _Senri thought to himself with a sigh of frustration before he then heard what sounded like the shutting of a closet outside of the door nearest to him.

So of course Senri being Senri he just nonchalantly decided to open the door. And when he opened the door he then saw Kana standing in the middle of the room right in the middle of changing her clothes. He then just stood there in her doorway as his eyes quickly scanning over her as she stood there with her shirt off wearing an all lace night bra that was about the same color of his eyes, her face turning a dark shade of red as Senri (even red himself) quickly looked down.

"I'm-I" Senri couldn't even finish his sentence as Kana began pelting the poor vampire boy with the many pillows that she had on her bed.

"YOU PERVERT! WHY didn't you even think to knock!" Kana yelled at the top of her lungs as she continued pelting Senri with everything she could get her hands on causing Senri to then dive behind Kana's bed in order to take cover.

"What the hell is going on!" Kana then heard another familiar voice say. As she then stopped pelting Senri with things to see Zero now standing in her doorway looking at her in shock noticing his cheeks turn a light shade of red before looking away from her.

"GET OUT NOW!" Kana said loudly as she quickly grabbed Senri by the arm and shoved him into Zero as she then slammed the door in both of their faces, utterly mortified.

_This is the worse thing ever! They basically saw me shirtless! Shirtless! _Kana thought to herself as she face palmed herself with a sigh.

_I guess temporarily living with six guys is going to be harder than I thought. K_ana thought to herself as she then started changing leaning on the door so no more unexpected visitors could drop by.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to REVIEW, favorite, and or follow! Reviews are love and are heavily appreciated! **

***Also if you would like to see anything happen in the story that is funny and or romantic or something feel free to let me know by Review or PM, saying what you want to see happen, and with which characters and if I approve it, I will then do it and of course make sure everyone knows it was your idea by dedicating that drabble in your name;) So if you would like to do that then feel free to let me know!* **


	9. Edward Cullen is No Real Vampire

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! as always I want to thank Blackenflames who reviewed last chapter and everyone else who Favorited or followed this story! Thanks! **

***As well as a quick reminder these are just little drabbles and I am in no ways dissing any Twilight fans since I actually like the books myself! Also sorry that I didn't really make it clear but The VK guys are in our real world thats why as some of you noticed in the last drabble Kaname didn't know what a PopTart was. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

~ Edward Cullen is NO real Vampire ~

"Are you really that afraid?" Aidou laughed as he looked at Kana jump again in surprise at the scary movie that they were watching.

"It's creepy!" Kana said as she resisted the urge to grab a hold of Aidou and hide behind him, as the vampire in the movie sucked dry yet another helpless victim.

"I can't believe you two are watching another one of these dumb movies." Zero said as he flopped down on the sofa next to Kana, who looked frightened to the point of peeing herself.

For it had been a full three days of the vampires (who Kana thought were humans) living with Kana in her rather large house. And the vampires were actually surprisingly getting use to lounging around the house or even going with Kana into town.

Though of course another thing that Kana had yet to realize was that they would in fact take turns and break into the local hospital and steal blood bags so that their hunger wouldn't get out of control.

"Ah! RUN you idiot! stop kissing that hottie and run for it!" Kana yelled at the TV screen in panic, as if she could actually help the girl in the movie.

Though of coarse like all typical scary movies, it wasn't long before the vampire attacked the clueless girl killing yet another person.

"You know yelling at the TV will get you no where." Zero said bluntly causing Kana to look over at him and glare.

"I mean seriously its expected. Vampires are monsters and that what happens when people get to close to them." Zero said more to himself than Kana, though she still heard him. Kana then stopped the movie and went to the movie shelve as she pulled out another movie and put it into the DVD player as she then flopped back on the sofa with a grin.

"Hey! I was watching that! I wanted to know what happened!" Aidou complained as he folded his arms together with a sigh.

"Here's the DVD you are to free to watch in the TV in my room if you want." Kana said obviously distracted by her will to prove Zero wrong. Totally not realizing that she just gave Aidou, _Aidou! _out of all people permission to freely go into her room. Which we all know, is just asking for trouble.

"Oh ok!" Aidou said his mind already skemming as he quickly hoped off the Sofa and went up the stairs.

Zero was just about to leave himself when he suddenly felt Kana pull his arm and force him to sit down. As the title "Twilight" flashed across the TV screen making Zero groan.

"What is this and why are you making me watch it?" Zero said as he looked over at a grinning Kana with his left eyebrow raised.

"I'm about to prove you wrong. Not all vampires are monsters." Kana said as Zero then groaned as he and Kana began to watch the movie.

They weren't even half way through the movie, before Zero had a few choice of words about the movie that was apparently called "Twilight"

"What the hell is this!? He's no vampire! He sparkles!" Zero said yelling at the TV, making Kana laugh due to the fact that he had scolded her for doing the same thing earlier.

"Yes he is! He's just different!" Kana said as she and Zero continued to watch the movie.

**30 minutes later...**

"I'm getting pretty sick of this whinny Bella girl. She's not even remotely attractive and she's had that same bored expression during this whole movie." Zero said as he then turned to look at Kana, since weirdly she had been silent for a very long time.

Zero then turned to see Kana passed out, dead asleep next to him on the sofa with a smile on her face.

_She looks so peaceful. _Zero thought to himself as he then debated with himself for what it seemed to be a long time. Before he then picked up of the sleeping girl, bridal style and wore a ghost of a smile as he carried a sleeping Kana up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**That's it, short and sweet! Hope You enjoyed it! and as always I'd appreciate it if you would please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading! **


	10. He's your Boyfriend!

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! As always I would love to thank Blackenflames and thecoldforest who reviewed last chapter, thanks for your support, I do love hearing what you guys think! As well as thanks to everyone else who has Favorited/followed this random drabble like story! Hahaha (I do no own Vampire Knight just my OC's that appear in the story!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ He's Your Boyfriend?! ~ **

"See I told you nothing interesting was going to happen I'm after all it is just going to the store." Kana said as her and Kaname walked through the busy town, on the way back to Kana's house.

"I actually found it quiet interesting." Kaname said to Kana who then turned to smile up at him.

Kana always did enjoy Kaname's company, she found him to always be quite the gentleman whenever they would spend time together. And unlike Aidou she never had to worry about Kaname making a big scene over something or hitting on her all the time. In fact Kaname reminded Kana of how a prince might act from the many Fairy tales that she had read when she was little.

_You've got to be joking! _Kana thought to herself as she fought the urge to run and turn in the opposite direction as she saw two of the most bitchiest girls from her High School walking towards her with smirks on their faces.

"Kana whats the matter?" Kaname said sensing Kana's nervousness as they then stopped walking.

"Those girls are from my high school and they for some reason love to give me a hard time and stuff." Kana said not looking at Kaname as she told him about Mitsu and Maya, who were always looking down upon her.

"Well, well Mitsu look who it-" Before Maya could even finish her sentence, both her and Mitsu's mouths dropped open as they look over at Kaname.

"Hey, I'm Maya and this is my best friend Mitsu what's your name?" Maya said as both her and Mitsu pushed past Kana nearly knocking her to the ground. And if it wasn't for Kaname who caught Kana and pulled her then unnecessarily close to himself she would have fallen to the ground.

"Are you alright? I would hate to see your beautiful face get scarred." Kaname said shocking all three girls, as he then grazed his hand lightly across Kana's face making her turn a deep red.

"Uh-uh yes thanks to you." Kana said blushing even more as she realized just how close Kaname was holding her to himself.

"Uh-is he _your _boyfriend?" Maya and Misu both said in disbelief as they glared at Kana, jealously visible in their eyes.

"Well He's-" Just before Kana could finish her sentence she almost fainted from surprise as Kaname then gently cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. Making Kana turn as red as a tomato and Maya and Mitsu as green as a lime.

"Yes I am her boyfriend and if you don't mind you two are interrupting." Kaname said his voice stern giving the two girls the same look that he often gave Aidou. Making the girls give Kana one last glare before walking off.

_Kaname just kissed me. I don't know what to say! Does he like me? Or was he doing it just to make those girls leave me alone? _Kana thought to herself feeling very confused at the moment.

"Uh-T-thank You Kaname" Kana said as she stood their looking into his maroon eyes, her face still very red.

"No need to thank me." Kaname said as he then took the groceries out of Kana's hand and continued walking ahead, wearing what Kana could swear was a smile on his face.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please do REVIEW, favorite, and follow! :D **


	11. It Began with a Warning

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this as always I would love to thank those who reviewed last chapter: Blackenflames, ZeroBelowToOne, thecoldforest, and Alliana2312 you guys are amazing:) Also a short thanks to those who have favorited/followed! (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's) Enjoy!  
**

**~ It began with a Warning ~ **

_Today was so weird and Kaname..._ Kana thought to herself as she turned on the stove and started boiling the water for everybody's dinner.

When she turned around and knocked into Zero who was unexpectedly behind her, and didn't look very happy at all.

"Whoa! sorry I did not see you there." Kana said nervously trying to ignore the fact that for some reason Zero kept looking or well glaring at her, though his eyes were filled with what Kana thought was worry.

"You went grocery shopping earlier today right?" Zero said as he approached Kana slowly making her back up into the kitchen sink.

"Uh-yeah why do you ask?" Kana said as she couldn't help but be caught in Zero's lilac gaze, even though she wanted to look away from his sharp gaze.

"Someone went with you, what happened?" Zero said to a dumbfounded Kana, as he tried to hold the angry out of his voice. Though Zero already knew very well that Kaname was the one that was with Kana, since he could smell his scent all over Kana.

_That bastard. He won't touch her, no way in hell. _Zero thought as he started to almost shake in rage at the fact, that from what he guessed Kaname was obviously trying to get close to Kana so that he could have a fresh blood source instead of drinking from blood bags like they had been doing.

"Zero, are you alright?" Kana said as she placed her hand on Zero's shoulder started feeling confused as she saw the obvious anger in his face.

_Did I do something to make him angry? _Kana thought as she tried to remember everything that she had done that morning, though nothing came to mind.

All of a sudden the noodles then started to burn on the stove causing Kana to rush over to the stove and quickly turn down the heat, though most of the noodles were looking a bit on the burnt side.

Zero then reached out from behind Kana and took the spoon from her hand and started to stirr the noodles for her, making Kana feel relieved as it looked like he had at least calmed down.

"You are too trusting." Zero said with a serious tone of voice causing to Kana to turn and look at him, still confused.

"You need to be more careful around us. You let us stay here when yet you barely even know us for all you know we could be killers. You are a girl living with the six of us who are all males living her by yourself while your parents are away. your too trusting." Zero said his lilac eyes gazing at her harshly as Zero words slowly started sinking in.

"Be careful with who you trust, especially with who kisses you." Zero said getting so close to Kana's face that it actually made her blush as she felt a shiver go down her back.

_He knows about my kiss with Kaname!? but how? did Kaname tell him? _Kana thought to herself surprised and confused about what Zero had just told her, though before she could ask him to explain he had already left the kitchen.

_That almost sounded as if he was...warning me about something. But why now? I have to know. _Kana thought to herself as she then for now returned to making dinner, though really she was now already planning to find out just what Zero meant by that warning.

* * *

**Well thats the end of that drabble! As you now have read Kana is now determined to figure out just wha Zero meant by his warning! Also please do REVIEW, favorite, and follow! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far:D  
**

***Next Drabble: Kana decides to investigate what our VK boys are really up to at night. So just how long will they be able to keep the secret that they are really vampires from Kana?*  
**


	12. Way to Go Senri

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! As always I would love to thank those who reviewed last chapter: thecoldforest and as well as those who Favorited/Followed this story! You guys are amazing! (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC Kana!) Enjoy! **

***Also please read the note at the end of the drabble for an important notice!***

* * *

**~ Way to Go Senri ~ **

"Uh, I really didn't want to have to keep watch over Kana tonight." Aidou said as he and Akatsuki leaned against the outside of Kana's bedroom, with shear boredom.

"Yeah, usually Kiryu watches but Kaname said that he was too out of shape to do so tonight." Akatsuki said in a whisper to his cousin, knowing full well how much trouble they would be in if Kana caught wind of anything they were talking about.

Kana then quietly moved away from her bedroom door, and slowly began to put on her clothes as she turned to look over at her alarm clock a little surprised.

"Midnight. Why do Akatsuki and Aidou have to look over me? And Zero out of shape? What could they mean by that" Kana thought to herself as her mind then played back what Zero had warned her earlier.

_"Your too trusting for all you know we could be killers."_

_This is getting too weird, I've got to know just what in the world is going on._ Kana thought to herself as she then walked by her window and quickly ducked down as she saw Ichijo and Senri talking to each other and holding plastic bags filled with something that was impossible to see from where she was.

_What is Ichijo and Senri doing? Hh, I think there's only one way to find out. _Kana thought as she looked out her bedroom window at the tree that was only a few inches away from her bedroom window.

Kana always hated heights, but she could not contain her curiosity any longer as she then very quietly opened her bedroom window and climbed onto the tree. Her heart pounding fast as she made it to the ground with a quiet thump.

As she then hide quietly in the thick bushes as she looked at the two handsome boys and strained to try and hear what they were talking about.

"Well another successful trip to the hospital! This was actually a pretty good idea." Ichijo said as he looking into the plastic that was filled with blood bags.

"I'm actually pretty hungry though." Senri said as he then pulled out a blood bag and started drinking from it.

"Senri! You shouldn't do that in the open like this! What if a human saw you?" Ichijo scolded Senri, making Senri sigh as he then put the blood bag back into the bag with a sigh.

_W-W-What the hell! D-did he just, drink blood!?" _Kana thought to herself as she felt fear running up and down her body. As her mind instantly played back all of the books she had read and the TV shows that she had watched. Though only this time she finally understood how the girls in those TV shows felt.

_"For all you know we could be monsters..."_

Kana heard Zero voice echo again in her mind as she covered her mouth in fear that she might scream.

_Their...vampires? _Kana thought to herself wanting to no beieve what her mind was telling her, even though her eyes saw the truth.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also I posted a poll on my profile to where YOU can now vote on who YOU want Kana to be with! I would love to hear what you guys think:) As well as don't forget to REVIEW, favorite, and follow! **


	13. Anything but Calm

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! Thanks for taking the time to do so:) as well as Shout-out to those who reviewed last chapter or well drabble: Jamesbirdsong, Blackenflames, and thecoldforest thanks a ton for the support! (I do not own Vampire Knight, just my OC Kana!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Anything But Calm ~ **

_There vampires! They are really vampires! _Kana thought to herself as she made it back into her bedroom surprisingly unnoticed. Or what she thought unnoticed.

Kana, are you alright? You look frightened did something happen? A smooth voice said which made Kana jump in surprise.

"Zero?" Kana said being careful to keep her distance as the moonlight from her window made his silver hair almost seem to glow.

Zero then approached Kana, as he noticed in surprise as she seemed to take two steps back. Which didn't take Zero long to figure out that she had probably due to her still open window saw Ichijo and Senri with the bags of blood.

"Tell me now. What are you guys?" Kana said bluntly catching Zero a bit off guard as he stood there and looked into the eyes of the girl. Her emotions unreadable.

"I think you already know that answer." Zero said as he then stopped trying to approach Kana and just looked at her from across the room.

"Vampires. all of you are vampires." Kana said as she then looked toward her bedroom window.

_What am I going to do!? I'm in a house filled with vampires! And now they know, I know that they are vampires. _Kana thought to herself as she then without even thinking ran past Zero and whipped open her bedroom door and sprinted past a surprise Akatsuki and Aidou and ran past them into surprisingly the bathroom.

"I guess she really had to go." Akatuski said out loud before he then gave a grunt as He and Aidou saw Zero standing in her bedroom.

"What did you do Kiryu!?" Aidou said as he glared at Zero, who leaned against Kana's bedroom door his expression unreadable.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Akatsuki said causing Zero to nodd his head.

"I've got to tell Kaname sama!" Aidou said as he quickly ran to the guest bedroom the Kaname was staying in.

Adrenaline ran through Kana's body as she then locked the bathroom door.

_They were kittens, then humans, and NOW vampires!? This is insane! Though now since I now their secret they are going to try and freakin' kill me! _Kana thought to herself as the vampire movie 'Fright Night' that she had seen with Aidou played in the back of her head.

Kana then climbed into the bath tub and opened the bathroom window, as she then heard Kaname knocking at the bathroom door.

"Kana, please come out. Its alright I will not let anyone hurt you."

Though Kana was already out the window as she then cursed as she remembered that she was on the second floor of the house as she climbed onto the roof.

"Kana you need to calm down. please come inside it's dangerous out here you could fall" Ichijo said as he was on the roof of the house reaching a hand out to Kana.

Kana then turned in surprise as she looked into Ichijo deep green eyes and blonde hair, which confused Kana due to the fact that his eyes as always were filled with kindness and what looked to be concern.

"How do I know you won't just suck me dry when I go back inside?" Kana said her face dead serious as she looked at the handsome blonde vampire who was now believe it or not, was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Kana. Trust me if we wanted to attack you we would of already!" Ichijo said as he then saw a look of realization in Kana's eyes.

_It's true, they could of killed me a long time ago if they had wanted to. _Kana thought to herself as she then took a deep breath and smiled at Ichijo

"Your right I'm sorry I'm just a little shocked." Kana said embarrassed that she had made such a scene. Though as she reached for Ichijo's hand, her foot slipped on the sleek rooftop sending her sliding down the rooftop at a rapid speed.

"Kana!" Kana heard Ichijo go yell, as she felt her heart fly up into her throat, not even giving her time to scream as she was sent sliding off the rooftop spiraling to the ground at a fast pace.

_I'm going to hit the ground! _Kana thought as she shut her eyes tightly and prepared her body for impact. When she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her as she then crashed onto the ground.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that drabble! Hope you enjoyed it! Also please REVIEW, favorite, and follow:D **

***Also don't forget to head over to my profile and vote on who YOU want Kana to end up with!* **


	14. Hunger Pains

**Hello all who are reading this! As always I would love to thank my loyal reviewers: BlackenFlames and thecoldforest for reveiwing last chapter! Thank You! As well as all of you who have Favorited/followed this drabble/story as well:) (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC Kana) Enjoy! **

***Also just to let you guys know you can still vote on who you want Kana to end up with by going to my profile and voting on the poll!***

* * *

**~ Hunger Pains ~ **

Kana tried to focus her eyes as she coughed hair (not her's) and tried to untangle her limbs from the Vampire's that lied beneath her. As her eyes came to focus on a pair of lilac eyes that were gazing into her's making her feel quite uncomfortable due to the fact that she now realized that she was straddling Zero on the cold grass outside her house.

_Zero just saved my life. _Kana thought to herself as she could manage to do was look down at the handsome vampire beneath her. She was then pulled out of her thought when she noticed Zero's lilac eyes turn a blood red as she felt a warm sensation run down from her head.

Kana instantly put her hand up to her head, and looked in shock as it came back red. She was bleeding, but even worse she had now realized that Zero was now fighting instincts hard.

"Zero-you-I" Kana stumbled when suddenly Zero had flipped her over to where she was on her back on the cold grass as he then pinned her arms to the ground and Licked to side of Kana's neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Z-z-Zero I-I'm not afraid" Kana said as she felt her eyes grow heavy as her blood continued to flow from her temple. As she felt herself slowly start to lose conscience.

_I'm losing too much blood... _Kana thought to herself as she then brought her hand up and touched Zero's cheek noticing how even the vampire himself looked surprised as the red hunger drained from his eyes, leaving his beautiful lilac one's instead.

_"_What did you just do?" Zero could only whisper down at the barely conscience Kana, who just smiled up at him.

For no one had ever EVER been able to have the power to stop a vampire's blood lust, let alone with just a simple touch to the face. It was incredible, Zero could barely even wrap his mind around it. He was sure that he was about to take her in his blood lust, but suddenly when her hand made contact with his face it had stopped his lust for blood.

Zero then suddenly cut off his own thoughts when he felt Kana's pulse slow from his grip on her wrists as he quickly cursed and picked her up bridal style off of the cold grass. Only to then have Kaname look down at Kana then back at him, his maroon eyes burning with rage.

"Kiryu you better hope for your sake that this girl is alright." Kaname said making his voice as menacing as possible as he then reached out for Kana only to have Zero quickly move her away from his hands angering him even more.

"Kuran, I won't let _you _or any of the vampires in there touch her. The girl stays with me." Zero said firmly as he then pushed past a beyond angry Kaname who let it what sounded almost as a hiss.

"_You,_ Vampires should fear and respect pure bloods but yet you do just the opposite, If you weren't holding Kana at the moment I would cut-off your head with no second thought." Kaname almost hissed, though Zero at the moment could care less as he looked down at a unconscious Kana, his eyes filled with worry.

Zero quickly entered the house and almost ran up the stairs, ignoring the shocked looks and anger in the other Night Class vampires eyes as he went by.

He then quickly opened Kana's bedroom and layed her carefully on her bed as he then ran into the bathroom and came back with a cold wet cloth, which he used to wipe the blood off of Kana's face. Zero then felt himself let out a breath of relief as he noticed that Kana just scraped her head and nothing serious that would require stitching, though she might have a concussion so he would have to be careful of that.

"Zero you saved me." Kana said as she slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was now laying down on her bed back in her room, as Zero sitting on the edge of her bed was gazing down at her. Kana then suddenly slowly moved her left hand to her neck, and felt herself give a sigh of relief when she felt no puncture wounds.

"Kana what did you do back there, when we were outside." Zero questioned Kana. Making her notice that the Zero that was sitting on the edge of her bed was not to the same cold guarded Zero that she had came to know. Though instead this Zero before her was totally different.

"I don't really know. I was about to loose consciences and I remember touching you then after that it all seems to go blank." Kana said honestly as she then searched her mind curiously for an answer but came up with nothing. Though what she did come up with was that she was exhausted, her head hurt mentally and physically from the scrape she got, as well as she was emotionally exhausted as well. And now all she craved was sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this drabble/chapter! I hope you all are enjoying the story and please remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! They are much appreciated;) **


	15. Somebody Call A Doctor

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading these story/drabbles I hope your enjoying them! As always special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: thecoldforest, BlackenFlames, and TDGlover3 thanks a ton! As well as for those of you who favorited/followed! (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC Kana) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Somebody Call A Doctor ~ **

_Uh! it feels like someone hit me over the head with a ten pound weight or something. _Kana thought to herself as she rolled over in her bed with a groan, and went to stretch out her bent legs when all of a suddenly her feet hit something or someone at the end of her bed.

_Zero? What's he doing asleep at the end of my bed?" _Kana thought to herself as she climbed out from underneath her covers and looked at the end of her bed, with a confused look until the memories of the night before suddenly came flying back to her.

_Zero. He saved my life last night after I totally freaked out when I discovered that they were all really...vampires. _Kana thought to herself as she then crawled to the end of her bed and looked over Zero, a smile coming to her face as she realized how peaceful he looked when he was asleep.

Kana then crawled back to the head of her bed and tried to stand up when she suddenly fell to the floor with a thump, causing Zero to almost instantly wake-up. His Lilac eyes gazing down at Kana, who was now was sprawled out on the floor out of breath for some reason.

"Uh-I'm not feeling so well." Kana said out loud as she started realizing just how weak and sickly she was feeling. As she pressed her cheeks against her cold bedroom floor.

"Kana what's wrong?" Zero said his lilac eyes seeming to examine her as he then realized that Kana was sweating profusely and her tan skin looked drained of color.

Zero then swiftly pressed his hand against Kana's forehead, her head burning against his cold hand making it to were there was now no doubt in his mind that she had a fever.

"Zero, really I'm fine just a little tired that's all." Kana said as she then tried to stand up, only to have Zero catch her by the arm so that she would not fall a second time.

"Your not fine, your probably sick because you were out all night long last night in the cold spying on us." Zero said as he then sat Kana back on her bed with a quick but gentle thump.

"What do you mean 'spying' I had a right to know the truth!" Kana said frowning at the thought that they had all kept the secret of them being vampires from her for so long.

Zero then said nothing at this as he then looked down at Kana and then sighed. He knew that he was going to have to get her medicine, though he also knew that if he left her who knows what Kuran and the others might try and do.

Zero was then pulled out his thoughts when him and Kana heard a knock at her bedroom door. As Ichijo then poked his head through the door wearing one of his signature smiles.

"Oh-uh I don't mean to interrupt, but everyone is wondering how Kana is doing" Ichijo said with a smile before then giving a strange look as he then walked into the room and stood over Kana's bed.

"Kana are you feeling alright? You don't look very well." Ichijo said as he then looked back and Zero then down at Kana, Kana already knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Zero didn't bite me or anything, I'm just not feeling well today." Kana said with a smile as she saw a look of relief flash across Ichijo's face.

"Oh well what do you take for medicine around here?" Ichijo said as Kana then had to think for a moment. It had been a while since she had been sick but she was pretty sure that there was still some aspirin in the kitchen medicine cabinet.

Kana then swung her legs back out of her bed as she then carefully got out of her bed with a sigh.

"It's alright you guys I'm fully capable of getting some medicine myself." Kana said with a smile as she carefully but quickly left her bedroom, leaving Zero and Ichijo back in her bedroom without giving the time to protest as she then climbed down the stairs to go to the medicine cabinet.

* * *

**Well thats all for this drabble! I hope you are enjoying the story:) Also please remember to REVIEW, favorite, and follow! Thanks again!**


	16. So Your Fine With It?

**Hey guys I know its been awhile but your kind reviews and favorites/follows have brought me back! *drumroll* So now here's the new drabble! (I do not own Vampire Knight, just my OC Kana)**

* * *

**So Your Fine With It? **

Kana walked into the kitchen, or well stumbled and headed over tiredly to the kitchen cabinet in search for headache medicine.

_Ah, I don't know why I'm feeling so bad suddenly, and I'm feeling dizzy as well... _Kana thought to herself as she then stood on her tiptoes and began searching the small crowed cabinet like crazy for any sort of pain relieving medicine. Trying hard not to get frustrated with the fact that she could not seem to find anything or well even reach at that.

"Do You need some help?" Kana heard a voice say behind her causing her to turn around in surprise to see Aidoui standing behind her with a ghost of a smile.

"No I do not thank you." Kana said stubbornly not liking the fact that she knew that he was finding her not being able to reach into the cabinet funny.

"You know what forget this!" Kana said out loud as she then put her feet on the slippery bottom of the bottom draw trying to reach the medicine, with Aidou standing behind her with a smug expression.

_Crap, still dizzy..._Kana thought to herself before she felt her eyes start to flicker, not even being able to cry out as she felt her body toppling backwards.

Kana then just before hitting the kitchen floor, felt strong arms wrap around her bracing her fall. She then looked in with a sigh of relief and surprise to see a pair of maroon eyes gazing down at her.

"It doesn't look like you are feeling alright, I'm just glad I was here to catch you." Kaname said gently, sweeping back a piece of Kana's hair that had fell down in her face. Before lifting up Kana bridal style, holding her close to his chest.

"Thank You Kaname, once again I owe you." Kana said gently trying to force back a blush, as she then tiredly gave in and leaned into his chest. The coldness of his chest feeling good against her burning forehead.

"Aidou, grab the medicine that she was trying to reach and bring it to my room." Kaname said in a harsh tone, obviously not happy that Aidou didn't help out Kana earlier.

"Yes Kaname-sama." Aidou said as he bowed in obedience as he then walked up to the medicine cabinet. Grabbing the medicine that Kana could not reach.

"Kaname, actually can I just rest on the sofa?" Kana said weakly, not wanting to give Zero the wrong impression. Knowing it would only start trouble if she let Kaname take her to his room.

"Whatever's better for you." Kaname said gently as he then carried Kana to the sofa and sat her down gently on the sofa. Sitting on the edge of the sofa looking over her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure your alright with living with us, after all now that you know the truth about us. i have to admit I thought you would take it badly." Kaname said honestly looking down at Kana, who was now starting to feel better, just by lying down on the cold sofa.

"Yeah, I'm actually fine with it. I mean I was pretty shocked when I found out in the way I did, though it doesn't really bother me anymore. Though my parents thats a whole different story..." Kana said laughing a little until suddenly she felt a chill go down her back making her sit up abruptly, even slightly startling Kaname.

"Oh no! What are my parents going to say!" Kana said throwing up her hands in a panic.

* * *

**Well thats all for now! Thanks for reading:) and as always REVIEW, favorite, and follow! **


	17. A Family Discussion

**Hello and Thanks to anyone who is taking the time to read this story drabble series! I know its been soo long since I've updated *bows in apology* I'm not even sure anyone is even reading this anymore! Haha but the vampires were calling;) So heres' an update!**

**( I do not own Vampire Knight, just my OC Kana) now without further delay!**

* * *

**~ A "Family" Discussion~ **

_I can't believe that I forgot all about mom and dad! I guess having all of them here really has shaken things up. _Kana thought to herself with a sigh as she tiredly got off of the sofa. The stress of the reminder that her parents were soon to arrive making her headache feel like nothing.

"I trust that you are now suddenly feeling better?" Kaname questioned as his maroon eyes watching intently as Kana paced the living room back in forth in worry.

"Not really! My parents are going to totally freak out! I'm totally dead!" Kana said her voice steadily rising as she faced palmed herself at the thought of her parents expressions when they find a bunch of handsome older men (who are truly really vampires) lounging all over the house.

"We could always just get rid of them If their that big of a problem, if you guys know what I mean..." Aidou chimed in with a grin, Kana not even noticing when he had came into the room along with her other vampire "guests."

"Or I could get ride of you." Kana said turning slowly around towards Aidou with a creepy smile.

"And by that do you mean turning us back into cats?" Akatsuki asked his own expression making it obvious that, that was exactly what they all _didn't _want.

"No way in hell am I turning back into _that _form again." Zero said rather grumpily from the corner of the kitchen he was leaning against.

"I have to admit as well I'm not really fond of this idea either." Senri added plainly

Causing Kana to then realize that convincing them was going to be a lot harder than what she originally thought. But then again she could always trick them, after all how hard could it be to trick a couple vampires?

* * *

**Well that's all for now! As always please do REVIEW! and suggestions are always welcomed;)**


End file.
